Tatharien
Agent Tatharien, called Tath after a misspelling of the word "that" in her story of origin, is an assassin with the Department of Mary Sues, in the Lord of the Rings Division. Agent Profile Appearance Tath, a Generic Elf, is Generically Ageless and thus looks Generically Youthful. She has existed since 2004. She is tall and implacable, without a great deal of expression. She has light skin, shoulder-length, dark brown hair that she usually keeps covered with a dark bandanna, and brown eyes. Tath is solidly built, tending as much toward chunkiness as an Elf can. She wears dusty, black clothing, long-sleeved jackets over grey shirts and black trousers. Tath always carries a knife. Personality Tatharien was created for one reason alone: to be a bitch. She has claimed this title with pride. Tath is harsh, nitpicking, and fanatical, attributes that transferred very nicely into her new occupation. She is obsessive about punctuation. History Tath joined the PPC in 2004, recruited from a now-unknown Suefic in which she had been set up as a foil, "the Weapon's teacher," for the Sue. Since she hated the Sue, the agents dealing with the fic decided to recruit her and took her back to HQ, where she was renamed and went through massive retraining. She was eventually assigned a new recruit — Agent-Trainee Nova Greene — as a partner, and sent off into a fic called "Kate and Haldir." They have yet to emerge from it bearing a mission report, but the computers show that they are yet alive inside the 70-page monstrosity. Tath participated in a PPC MST project at one point, with the assistance of Agent Glass and a friend named Anja. Tath was affected by the PPC Gender-Bending Incident and found it extremely distressing on several levels, since the Generically Youthful part of her biology gave her the hormonal onslaught of a human male at the height of puberty. Quirks Since most of her upbringing was in the PPC Headquarters, Tath is familiar with many continua. She realized shortly after her recruitment that she was nothing like an LotR Elf, and it has become her life's goal to become one. Tath chose Dafydd Illian as her model in this endeavour, for better or worse. While he is listed among her Lust Objects, this is not entirely accurate, because Tath fears and respects Constance Sims far too much to succumb to lusting after Constance's spouse, in much the same way she views Lady Sybil Ramkin. Tath has a special place in her heart (notably the box marked "Exterminate with Extreme Prejudice") for Elven!Sues, since she still resents her creator and the fluffy self-insert against which she set Tath. Mission Reports Homes: Response Centre 19 (link broken) and Tasari's LiveJournal. Partnered With Nova Greene *"The One With Oh Gods What IS This I Don't Even" (The Lord of the Rings, incomplete, ctrl+F for "Haldir") *"Weddings" **A reaction to the marriage of Agents Dafydd Illian and Constance Sims. *"A Brief PPC Interlude" **Concerning the 2009 Gender Bender Crisis. *"An Unpleasant World" (Skulduggery Pleasant, incomplete) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Badfic Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Division (DMS)